The Dragon finds a Home
Fateful Meeting? It was a very sunny day, the wind was blowing slightly. A man sat in a tree, almost sleeping. He had shoulder length, black hair. His blue eyes lazily watched the road in front of him. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black boots. His black trenchcoat was folded up, and hanging next to him. Parius Chitose breathed in deeply. He was simply enjoying his day, and watching the road for any signs of.......anything. He had heard that someone important was coming up the road, but he wouldn't believe it, until he saw it. Until then, sitting in the tree, and just being lay was fine with him. Down the road, sounds of drunken singing could be heard. Dante had just come back from Fedoria- the Angry Angels headquarters. "81 *hic* bottles of beer on the wall 81 bottles of beer." After Morgana Edgeworth agreed to join Malleus Maleficarum, there had been one hell of a party. Three days and three nights of drinking, singing, dancing and various other censored stuff. "Take one down *hic* and pass it around, 80 bottles of beer on the waaaaaaall. *hic* Dante laughed as he stumbled and fell flat on his face. Man, those girls sure know how to party. He thought, trying to get up but failing. Maybe I should visit again some time. He gave up after a couple of time, his laughter subsiding down to perverted giggles, a blush forming on his cheeks at the thought of all of those articles of clothing flying around. Parius silently laughed at the drunken man on the road.'' I guess I should help him out.'' Parius leaped down, grabbing his coat. Pulling it on, he walked over to the man. "Hey. Need some help?" Parius asked, leaning over to the man. Ugh. He smells,' really 'bad. Parius chuckled a bit, before poking the guy. "Yo. Hey. I'm talkin to you." Meanwhile Dante fell asleep. All that could be heard were soft snores that surprisingly seemed to get louder. "Nyaaa, you don't need that Adelle-chuaaan, teheee..."? Well, that and he was mumbling nonsense, while he scartched his ass. After a while he grunted and a sound similar to a roaring chainsaw could be heard. Without a care in the world, Dante had farted straight in Parius' face. "Ahhhhhhh...." Parius lost the smile on his face. "Well, well. Looks like you get a rude awakeing...." Parius rubbed his leg, stretched it out, jogged in place a bit, before finally aiming, took two steps, and kicked Dante in his ribs. "I don't know what happened to you, man, but it must have been quite a time." Parius smiled again, and kept his kickin leg at the ready. "What the fuck?" Coughing and hacking, Dante tried to look at his attacker, but with the sun glaring down at him, it was kind of hard. "What's the big idea, you piece of shit? " After a moment, he got up and, squinting, tried to get a good look at the other man. Man, my head is killing me. "Who the hell are ya anyways?" Before Parius could answer, Dante began cracking his joints while grunting in satisfaction. Ah, that felt better. Still very much drunk and swaying, he suddenly fazed out of sight, appearing right before Parius with a flurry of punches. "You know what, I don't care. Just when I got to the best part of my dream..." As the other man kept dodging left and right, Dante started getting annoyed and suddenly sped up his attacks. "You're really annoying." Parius kept smiling, dodging the punches, before finally grabbing both of the man's hands. "Whoa. It's a bit hard to fight while half drunk. Besides, your the one who about killed me with your stench." Parius laughed. "I was actually trying to help you get to....wherever it is you were trying to go. It's about all the excitement I will get out of today, apparently." Parius let go of the man's hands, wondering if he would swing again. "Oh, I'm Parius Chitose, by the way. Nice to meet you." That was about all he could take. "*hurk* Ohh- *hurk* shi-*hurk*-iiiiiiiiiiiii-" Bending at the side of the road, Dante started vomiting. "So, what does Parius Chitose what with me?" He said as he finished up vomiting. It wasn't everyday the infamous assassin would be seen at the end of nowhere. Parius shrugged. "I am no longer an assassin. I guess I helped you up out of pity. I know what it is like to black out. Besides, you really should not lay in the middle of the road. No telling who might try to kill you. Or worse. I also heard that someone quite popular would be coming this way. A certain Dante Royard, if you can beleive it. He is someone I've wanted to meet for a while now. Either way, no sign of him." He put his hands in his pockets. "I'm rather surprised you haven't tried to kill me. You know, becuase of what I have done, and who I am."